


A Surprise October

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Remy spies his ex and has to think fast(I've never tried to write Remile before, so this is a little birthday gift for a friend of mine who loves Remile ((and shares the same birthday as me :P)) over on tumblr)





	A Surprise October

Remy was having a bit of a rough week, it just seemed like everything that could have gone wrong had managed to do so. So today after work, he didn’t even bother taking off his work shirt before throwing on his leather jacket and walking out, he was going to treat himself to a little retail therapy. He strolled down the street and eventually came up to a cross walk behind a few other people. While he waited for their light to change so he could cross with the other pedestrians, he looked across to where he was headed. And it was a good thing that he had. 

Just up the street he saw a man in an extremely recognizable denim jacket with a huge jack-o-lantern handpainted on the back. There was only one person on the planet who’d wear a jacket like that in the middle of the goddamn spring. And of course, he wasn’t alone. He was standing with another guy. Remy did not need this right now. He quickly looked around, somewhat frantically even though he would never have admitted it, his eyes fell upon a man standing near him. 

“…Hey, can I ask you a favor?” Remy suddenly asked, looking down to him. 

The man looked up at him with some surprise. “Me? Sure thing.”

“Ok, this is going to be… Weird. But… That guy up there is my ex and it looks like he’s with someone and we only broke up like a few months ago… It is not going to look good on me to be single and him see me… But if you would be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend for like.. the next ten minutes? Then I’ll walk out of this with dignity.” Remy explained, eyes flicking back to the crosswalk which had just turned green. 

The man seemed to take a moment to process this before he let out a little laugh and simply reached to take Remy’s hand in his own and lace their fingers together. “Come on, the light is green.” 

Remy was a bit surprised at how willing this man was to just go along with this, but he just held his hand and walked across, deciding what it was he was going to do when they reached his ex. It was also his first opportunity to look over the man he had just attached himself to. He was fairly small, but then again Remy was a pretty tall shot of espresso. He was also dressed… Fancy might have been the only word that Remy could come up with. Who just casually wore a tie on a Saturday? But whatever. They made their way, continuing up the street until they reached the sidewalk and were going to pass right by him. 

Of course that was right when he turned and caught sight of Remy about to pass by. “Remy? Fancy meeting you here.” He said, a definite catty undertone to his voice. 

Remy glanced to the side, pausing his steps and keeping a comfortable grip on his pretend boyfriend’s hand. “Oh, Toby? How’s it going?” He asked casually, turning and making sure the man next to him was right by his side. 

“I’ve been.. Great, actually. Everything is amazing. …And who is this?” He looked down to see the man attached to his ex-boyfriend’s hand, the shorter man looking up at him from behind round glasses. 

“Oh, where are my manners?” Remy’s face was confident, giving his ex a smirk that said he was in charge of this situation. In reality, his mind was absolutely screaming at him. He didn’t ask his name. He forgot to get his goddamn name. How the hell was he supposed to… No matter. He could do this. Just roll with it. You got this. “…Babe, this is October. We dated for a while. Tobes, this is …my new boyfriend.” 

He let go of Remy’s hand and held it out to Toby to shake. “Pleasure to meet you! I’m Dr. Picani, but you can call me Emile.” 

Toby’s eyes widened slightly at that, Remy internally beaming. Yaaaassss.. Play it uppppp. 

“…Oh yeah? A doctor, huh? What of?” Toby asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Psychology. I’m a Psychiatrist.” Emile responded immediately, Remy proud of how quickly he was coming up with this. 

“Ah. Well.. So how’d you two meet?” Toby changed the subject, trying to escape from the hole he was digging himself into. 

Remy and Emile looked at each other, Emile giving him a soft… Almost loving smile? Oh no, why was that so cute? Oh no. The shorter man then turned back to Toby. 

“Oh it was nothing too crazy really. I had stopped in to a coffee shop for a drink before work and met this adorable little jitterbug. Luckily, he’s a lot more confident than I am… We got to talking and it was just fireworks from there.” Emile then looked back up to Remy, finding the leather jacket clad man blushing and looking back at him. 

“…Babe..” Remy managed, looking away. 

“What? It’s just the story, jitterbug.” Emile smiled, leaning against him. 

He was way too good at this. Way way too good. Remy might actually die. But then he looked up at Toby, seeing that his ex was positively fuming behind his obviously forced casual expression. Remy brought his arm up to wrap around Emile’s waist, holding him close to him. 

“…Well, we have some shopping to do. See you two around.” Toby said, looking away to walk off with the person he was with. Remy smirked, knowing that he would have immediately shoved his own boyfriend in his face if that was who he was. So that went amazingly. 

Now he just had to deal with… 

“How did you come up with all that so fast?” Remy asked, doing his best to ignore that he was still holding the man to his side. 

Emile just laughed, still looking up at him. “I noticed you were wearing a shirt from a coffee shop.. So I just went with that the best I could.” 

“…That was impressive. And the doctor thing? Great touch.” Remy smirked.

“Oh. I wasn’t lying, I actually am a Psychiatrist and I do have my doctorate.” He smiled, an unsurprisingly wide and genuine smile. …It suited him. A smile like that just looked right on him. …Maybe Remy wouldn’t mind seeing it more. 

“…You wanna know what else you weren’t lying about?” Remy smirked softly. 

Emile raised a curious eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Remy turned them slightly, dipping him right there in the street and causing the doctor to quickly wrap his arms around Remy’s neck for security as he let out an adorable, if unceremonious, squeak of surprise. “I really am pretty damn confident. …How about you let me actually take you out for that coffee?” 

Emile was blushing brightly, looking up at the man holding him. “…I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
